


Shocking Surprises

by TobiasHawk1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Semi-Public Sex, Shock Collar Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHawk1/pseuds/TobiasHawk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune and Yang are masters of the "casual hookup" and Yang's more than happy to take him up on one of his kinks. Like & review! And remember, Zone-tan watches you fap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The two teens had first met thanks to a dating application. The second they'd been within 100 meters of one another, a text message was sent out to their Scrolls, and after only a few moments of checking each other's profiles, they'd responded 'Yes.' Their first meeting hadn't exactly gone as planned, Neptune first meeting the blonde as she pummeled a boy senseless with turkeys for boxing gloves. They'd discussed an arrangement from  _very_  early on. Neptune would hit on Weiss to throw Yang's younger sister off of their tracks.

"She can't know a  _thing_ , got it?" The blonde didn't look particularly menacing pinned to a wall and red-faced with excitement, but he could hear the serious tone in her voice- one that he'd learned from watching not to cross.

"Yang, I got it." Neptune silenced any further threats with a deep kiss, pressing his body tightly against hers. His lips were smooth and tasted of chapstick and mouthwash. Yang's were firm and warm to the touch. Clothes were thrown to the floor as they yanked cloth off one another's bodies, wrestling to see more of each in the frantic rush for pleasure.

"Why do you even  _have_  a weapon? You can kill an Ursa with this!" Yang grabbed his still-growing member, her warm touch bringing it to full arousal in moments. She was lewd, raw and unfiltered. The girl of his dreams.

"I don't have an argument for that," he chuckled, watching her pump him to life with mind-numbing expertise. This was hardly Neptune's first "casual encounter" however it was definitely the first in which he felt something more than  _lust_  for his partner.

"Yang… wait…"

"What is it," Yang whined exasperatedly. "Wait" wasn't part of her vocabulary during these sorts of encounters. She wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth into his neck and moan his name until morning. She wanted  _him_  and she wanted him  _now_.

"Is this a one time thing," he asked hesitantly. He needed to know. If this would be a regular occurrence between them, there would be certain  _preparations_  he'd like to take. They'd known each other such a short time- barely three days- before she'd shoved him into her room and locked him in. They hadn't even had time to discuss their kinks.

"Not unless you want it to be," she waggled her eyebrows at him, being as suggestive as possible. However through all her playfulness, she was quickly growing impatient. It'd been a few months since the last time the dating app had come of any use, and now- so close to her prize- Neptune was making her wait precious moments she would've much rather enjoyed facedown in a pillow.

"I've got this...  _kink._ " Neptune rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He wasn't exactly sure how he could break the ice about such an awkward topic with her. The chance that he might say something that would upset her was definitely higher than he'd like it to be.

"I've got a few myself, Smurfhead." Yang chuckled to herself, anxiously tugging at the underwear she hadn't yet been able to pull off of him. She just didn't see why she had to  _wait_.

" _He could tell me all about it while I'm riding him. He could spell it out with his tongue on my clit if it's important enough."_

"Yeah… but… Can I show you," he asked timidly. Looking into her lilac eyes, he was suddenly all too aware of how poorly this could go.

"I don't do butt stuff on the first date but if it's anything else," Yang took a step closer to him, tracing circles into his chest as she nodded. Neptune bent over, reaching into the pocket of his pants and pulling out a small, rectangular device attached to a leather strap. He'd brought it "just in case."

"Is that a shock collar," she didn't really  _need_  to ask. Zwei hadn't exactly been  _easy_  to train as a puppy and had required a bit more than just the occasional 'bad dog' shouted at him to become the dog he was today. The shocks would never hurt him- just a gentle buzz to reinforce a command.

" _Karma_ ," she laughed to herself, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Neptune nodded awkwardly, the smile more unnerving than a glare or a roll of her eyes could've ever been.

" _Maybe I should've waited for this,_ " he thought quickly.

Yang shrugged and her smile widened as she took the collar from him.

"How often do you want me to wear this," she asked, fingers quickly wrapping the collar around her throat and buckling it shut.

"Um… often? Really often," Neptune stuttered, clearing his throat as he watched her. Watching her rub her thumbs along the leather strap was a little more than entertaining.

"Okay. I'll play ball. But you've gotta take what you can give." Yang winked, lilac eyes bright with curiosity for this new avenue of pleasure. She strapped the collar to her neck in moments, desperate to get back on task. Grabbing him by his tie, she led the boy to her bed, and helped him up to the top bunk. Straddling his waist the moment he'd lain down, she walked her fingers up his chest towards his collarbone.

"This collar stays on as long as you make sure I get off as often as I want. Deal?" She tugged sultrily on the leather strap, teasing him as she tried to drag a reaction out of him.

"You think I'll let you down," he chuckled nervously, looking away as his embarrassment tinted his cheeks a brighter shade of tan. Yang smirked and reached out, caressing his cheeks in her palms as she pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. She licked her lips afterwards, a smirk on her face as she felt his pulse quicken.

"Nah. But I'm sitting on your face anyway. For insurance," she laughed, unhooking the clasp to her bra. The cotton cups matched the golden lac of the underwear that'd already made its way to the floor, and revealed hardened rosy buds as they fell away.

"Lay down," she commanded, a little more firmly than she'd meant to. The impatience was seeping into her voice, her hunger for him growing faster each second she stared into those blue eyes and found more emotions than she'd expected. Neptune complied without hesitation, laying down and slipping his goggles down over his eyes. Yang almost laughed again as she slid up his body, her thighs moving to surround his face and her warm core brushing against his lips. Neptune took a deep breath and excitedly moved to take his first few laps before he felt a sharp tug at his scalp. He looked up, his turn to sigh in exasperation.

"You'd better be as good at diving for pearls as your name suggests," she winked, combing her fingers through his hair for a better grip on him. Neptune smirked, goggles beginning to fog up as he finally dove forward, parting slick lips and humid warmth with a quick curl of his tongue. His tongue parted her labia, slipping between tight curves. The musky flavor was exactly what he'd been craving, and the satisfied gasp that came from the blonde urged him on task, while his free hand thumbed at the control of the collar.

The collar's range ran through a generic 1-100 in power levels. Turning the dial slightly to the left, he listened for the first metallic click that'd indicate he'd reached 10, then estimated another seven, far too engrossed in his task to actually look away. He pressed the button just as he started to lick. She shuddered under the stimulation, fingers entwining themselves in his azure hair.

" _Fuck_ ," she whispered breathily as she felt the low buzz of electricity flow through her body. It ran through her body flowing through her nerves and setting them alight with sensation. The waves faded as the buzz moved further through her body, the last of the feeling dying out deep in her chest. Thought crashed to a halt as she groaned in pleasure, her fingers closing tighter as she gripped his hair. Calloused palms and bruised knuckles massaged into his scalp, and pulled his head closer, directing him to which nerves needed servicing next.

Neptune felt her muscles quiver as she shuddered from the electricity and he preyed hungrily on her vulnerability. He kept his ministrations slow and deliberate, letting the pressure build deep in her warm core as he ever so slowly dialed up the intensity of the collar. Yang gasped in pleasure, her back arching, thighs shaking as her body was overwhelmed with sensations both foreign and familiar.

Neptune wrapped his hands tighter around her thighs- keeping them still as they shuddered in ecstasy- as he suckled at her core. The tip of his tongue parted her dripping labia, and curled against her quivering core. Passion and desire were flavors he knew well, but none had ever been as sweet as Yang's. His grip on the remote wavered but didn't fail as he searched for the dial. He knew what she craved- more friction, more tongue, more lips, more of  _him_. However the relationship between his tongue and the collar had to grow in sync. The next metallic click signaled 20 and he could feel her shuddering grow more intense, the pitch of her voice growing even as her breath caught in her chest. Her hands tightened their grip pulling him closer as she gasped his name.

"Neptune…  _more_ ," Yang whimpered hotly.

" _Thank you, Pavlov._ " Neptune dialed 30 next, knowing the large jump would surprise her. She rocked violently to the side but his grip held her in place as he increased the intensity of his ministrations. His tongue swirled in loose circles, tracing around her clit before dipping down to part her labia and plunge into humid depths. Yang's hips rolled uncontrollably, her body begging for friction against every nerve. Her toes curled, her back arched, and her eyes screwed shut as she whimpered and moaned in passionate desperation. Neptune dialed to 35, and the electricity ran through her chest and shoulders, down her arms and tickling her fingertips. It flooded from her chest into her stomach like the waves of a strong tide, dying out as they reached her hips. The pulsing, tingling sensations penetrated deep, pouring through her muscles in a rush. Neptune's tongue matched his toy's intensity all too well, commanding her pleasure like the conductor of an orchestra. Beads of sweat gathering along Yang's brow, she could feel the familiar pressure of an orgasm building deep in her core.

She tried to push him away, wanting nothing more than to extend the experience, but Neptune wouldn't relent. His tongue and lips assaulted her humid warmth, his goggles fogging as he listened to her shuddered gasps. With scarlet eyes, Yang surrendered herself to her release, sweet musk dripping against Neptune's tongue. Generously, he continued to lazily lapped against her core, letting her ride out the orgasm until she slipped from his grasp and onto the bed in an exhausted pile of shuddering limbs. With the press of a button, he turned off the collar, allowing her to catch her breath.

Minutes passed before Yang finally caught her breath, her body felt strangely fatigued, her Aura unable to do much about the familiar soreness of her muscles. She was  _exhausted_  far more quickly than had ever occurred during sex.

"That was  _too_ fast… again," she commanded, already moving to straddle his waist. In her vulnerable state of exhaustion, Neptune reached up, fingers closing around her throat. He pushed her down to the bed, her eyes wide with shock before a daring smirk spread across her lips. She reached up in turn, pulling him down for a heated kiss as she tried to wrestle for her position back on top.

"Out of Aura, hmm?"

"Fuck off," she grunted as she tried her hardest to outmuscle him. Out of Aura, she was unable to heal her sore muscles, and without having taken a single punch, her Semblance hadn't been able to augment her strength.

"You wanna be on top so bad, you've gotta work for it," he chuckled smugly. Yang whimpered as she felt the electricity begin to course through her, her body much more sensitive to it without any Aura left to absorb the sharp buzzing in her muscles.

Neptune took advantage of his new position, keeping her pinned beneath him and kissing a trail down her chest and stomach back to humid petals. The collar already at level 30, he matched its intensity, tongue curling against vulnerable muscles, tracing her swollen clit in dozens of tight circles.

"Use… ugh,  _fuck…_  use some teeth there, Gogglehead." Yang gasped her command through clenched teeth, her body quivering as the dial hovered near 40. Neptune chuckled to himself.

" _It would be Yang to enjoy some teeth_ ," he thought smugly. He obliged, ever so gently skating his teeth along her labia. She shivered as he did so, her breath caught in her throat, eyes wide from the sensation. Her thighs wrapped around her head, keeping Neptune's ears warm. The constant pulsing from the electric collar kept her rooted to the present, her one thought was the rising pressure in her core. She looked down and glared into ocean blue eyes smugly studying her every expression.

The next click indicated level 40, and the electricity wracked throughout her body in stronger and stronger waves. Her lips tickled, her fingers tingled, her toes curled as the waves of pleasure coursed through her. The pressure rose and rose in her core, until she finally felt the damn burst forth, her pleasure pouring across his face.

"You're…  _good_ ," she gasped in exhaustion, her thighs' hold on him wavering until they slipped off, falling to the bed. She was physically exhausted, her muscles sore in ways she'd never thought possible. It took a long time before she finally opened her eyes, looking up into ocean blue eyes. He was far too smug, and she wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off his face.

"You tired already, blondie," he asked smugly. He knew the nickname would spark a fire in her. Yang answered with a lunge, her lips crashing against his as she finally managed to push him onto his back and straddled him. She was weak, but not done yet.

"Condom?" Yang could barely see his eyes through the thickening fog on Neptune's goggles, but she could tell from his voice he was concerned she'd be crazy enough to ride him without one.

"I'm on the pill, nerd," she whispered softly, pushing her hips against him just enough to tease the tip of his length against her labia. She listened to him gasp, his length twitching against her in passionate desperation.

"Tell me you want me," she commanded. Her arms shook with fatigue as she held herself above his body, but she wanted him to  _say it_.

"I want you," he nodded, the pitch of his voice wavering as he tried to restrain himself. Yang allowed her muscles to give out, her weight pushing her body down onto his length.

"Holy  _dust_ , you're big," she whimpered, biting her lip as she tried to adjust her body to a more comfortable position. Her muscles quivered around him, the full, stretching feeling in her core making her already sore body nearly ache.

"Uh, sorry," he asked sheepishly. He watched her roll her eyes, and pressed a kiss against her jaw, knowing how much she loved his lips against her.

"Shut  _up_  you nerd." With a bracing breath, she rolled her hips, a wide smile on her face as she felt him brush against her every nerve with each change of angle. Her pace was slow and erratic, bucking into him whenever her tired muscles had the energy to expend on the next thrust.

It took less than a minute of the painfully slow pace before Neptune joined in, his own steady, rhythmic thrusts setting the pace. His hands grabbed her ass, squeezing plump cheeks as he pulled her down onto his length with each upwards thrust. He plunged deep, his cock sliding into her tight core. Yang nibbled helplessly at his jaw, her body all too exhausted to do anything but moan and run her fingers through his hair. The remote fell to the bed, stuck somewhere between 30 and 40 as Neptune dedicated his entire being into thrusting up into the blonde. Yang's eyes rolled as she chewed at her lip, electricity coursing through every inch of her body.

With one final thrust, Neptune rolled his hips and Yang unwound yet again. Her nails dug into his scalp, her body tightening around him until he finally reached his own release. Neptune groaned as he hit his climax, pleasure washing over him and playing havoc with his senses.

Both teens a sweaty, tangled mess, Neptune wrapped his arms around Yang's waist, the collar still pulsing as Neptune fought to get closer to her. Yang didn't mind the collar, nor Neptune's still-erect length inside her, her body all too exhausted to feel anything but satisfaction.

" _Definitely_  not the last time we'll be doing  _that_ ," her promise nothing but a gentle whisper into his neck.

" _This is gonna be fun._ "


	2. Chapter 2

Yang had studied Neptune's class schedule for days, and tracked him for more than a week as she thought up her plan of attack. The blue-haired boy was strangely meticulous with his routine, stopping at the same water fountain a few minutes before class each day. The fountain was attached to the wall, only five feet from a small supply closet. Breaking the door's lock wasn't particularly difficult given her history.

On the eighth day, she finally decided to go through with her plan. Waiting patiently, she watched through the smallest of cracks she'd left between the door and its frame. Neptune arrived two minutes early, ducking down and pursing his lips to take a few sips of water. Yang went on the offensive the moment he'd ducked his head low enough to block his line of sight. A lioness hunting its unaware prey, Yang's footfalls were quiet as she approached him, waiting until just the right moment to strike and catch him by surprise. Finally in range, she wrapped her arms around his waist and lifted him up off his feet with ease before carrying his surprised and flailing body back into the closet.

"Yang," Neptune screeched after finally realizing who'd grabbed him. Yang silenced him with a palm against his mouth and a finger against her lips.

"Be  _quiet_ ," she hissed at him exasperatedly before closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing," he whispered in confusion.

"You've got a test today, right," the blonde asked quickly. She knew the answer- Sun had spoken about it for  _hours_  the day before, nervous that he might fail, but not motivated enough to study. Tucking her hair behind her shoulders, she wrapped a hair-tie around the ponytail of loose blonde curls she'd created.

"Y- yeah," Neptune answered, confusion leaving him oblivious to Yang's plan.

"In another eight minutes," he said quickly, reaching into his pocket for his Scroll to confirm the time.

"Well, I figured I'd give you some good luck." She kissed his jaw, nipping at the sensitive skin before pushing his back against the cold wall of the utility closet. Cheshire grin wide in the dim light of the room, she hungrily looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"Yang, you've gotta be quick. I don't want to be late," Neptune murmured softly. He'd studied for the test all night, and missing it now wasn't something he'd appreciate. Gazing into soft lilac eyes, he knew that if she wanted to, she could hold him there for hours if she chose to.

"Trust me,  _you'll_  be quick," she said playfully. Yang had come prepared, dropping down to kneel on a towel she'd placed on the cold floor of the closet. Grabbing hips hips, she pulled his body closer to her and kissed at his hip bones through his jeans.

"Wait, Yang," Neptune gasped as she unzipped his pants. The blonde didn't skip a beat, freeing his already twitching member from the confines of his pants. She pretended not to notice the surfer themed boxers.

" _Yes_ , Neptune, I'm wearing the collar," she huffed exasperatedly, her fingers already closing around him, pumping to swell his length to life. Rolling her eyes at the boy, she pulled her orange scarf down far enough for Neptune to see the leather strap of the collar wrapped around her neck. Pulling the scarf back up, she finally took action. After licking her lips, she leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock, and swirling her tongue around his head. Neptune's hips instinctively bucked forward at the sensation, yearning for more and Yang chuckled at the sense of power and control she felt over him.

"Sensitive, hmm," she asked smugly. She'd come across more than a few people who weren't fans of receiving oral, and she much preferred those that did. It made for a  _lot_  more fun encounters such as these.

"You've got six minutes," Neptune groaned through grit teeth, his fingers combing gently through loose blonde curls. He knew better than to pull too hard, not even  _he_  was spared of her wrath if he tugged a lock loose.

"Five more than I'll need," Yang replied confidently. She was far too proud of her skills, and after another sultry lick of her lips, she slipped the head of his shaft between them. The tip of her tongue danced and swirled, eliciting the faintest of gasps. She looked up and watched his eyes roll back as he chewed at his lower lip, trying his hardest to keep quiet in the thin-walled room. She shuddered softly to as she felt the increasingly familiar buzz of the collar turn on. It made the skin of her neck tingle and her spine tickle as the electric waves pulsed through her. Her lips slowly parted wider as she took more of him in,  _gently_ teasing her teeth along the length of his shaft. He smelled like the beach, and tasted of ocean waves and coconut lotion. She wrapped a hand around the base of his length, holding his twitching length steady as she directed it further down her mouth.

"Yang," he whimpered her name, spine arching off the wall as she trailed her tongue from base to tip in a lazy trail. She had him eating out of the palm of her hand, and as much as she wanted to keep him there for  _hours_  and watch the dim light of the closet shine off his caramel skin, she knew her time was running out.

"Keep quiet," she whispered hotly, lilac eyes watching ocean blue as she bobbed down on the last few inches of his length. Nine inches reached the back of her mouth and she swallowed hard, muscles of her throat squeezing around the head of his penis while her tongue slid underneath. Neptune gasped and shuddered, nearly dropping the remote as he dialed to twenty, then thirty. The buzz traveled from Yang's neck to her the tips of her fingers and up to tickle her lips. Neptune felt the gentle pulsing of the electricity as her mouth closed around his shaft, sucking him senseless. Her warm lips were soft and divine against every inch of skin they kissed, and her tongue wrapped itself around him and played his nerves like a fiddle. His gloved hands clenched tight and he gasped for breath as pressure rose deep in his core. His hips bucked desperate for friction and humid warmth, but Yang's hands held him steady.  _She_  was the one in control and she'd make sure Neptune knew it.

Yang bobbed her head back and forth along his shaft, pulling away just far enough to kiss the tip before sliding him back down her throat. She made sure the lewd slurping sound would reach his ears and he responded desperately, pulling his hands away from her head and tugging at his own hair to brace himself and keep  _quiet_. Toes curling in his sneakers, knees shaking, he felt himself coming ever closer to the edge of his climax. The tingle of the electricity pouring from her mouth into his core amplified every sensation, his heart skipping several beats as he lost himself to her ministrations.

Neptune tried his hardest to hold on, to let Yang go just a few seconds  _longer_ , but she was far too skilled at the activity. Her soft lips and talented tongue dragged him over the edge and he came with the shakiest of grunts, splashing against the back of her throat. He slowly sank to sit down on the cold tile floor, catching his breath as Yang continued to suckle his erection as he rode out the orgasm.

After finally pulling away, she entertained herself while Neptune regained his composure with playing with the thick seed with the tip of her tongue. She'd always been intrigued by its consistency, and Neptune's was warm, thick and plentiful. She finally swallowed after almost a minute, licking her lips in satisfaction.

"You've got two minutes to get to class, buddy," she whispered, pressing a gentle kiss against his jaw as she pushed herself out of her kneeling position and up to her feet. Slipping the hair-tie out of her ponytail, she walked out of the closet with the most sultry swish of her hips, looking behind herself to make sure he'd watched every step. She closed the door shut behind her, the smuggest of smiles painted across her face.

"What a woman," Neptune sighed breathlessly, wiping sweat off his brow as he too picked himself up off the floor. His knees were shaky, his stance unsteady, as he got to his feet- legs weak like a newborn deer.


End file.
